<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions: Hotel Edition by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910004">Questions: Hotel Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lou play their favorite game in a hotel somewhere in the middle of the TBH&amp;C tour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions: Hotel Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had a little thought about Alex and Lou the other night, so I wrote this up really quick. They’re playing their favorite game they’ve been playing since their first date, and It’s some good insight into their relationship, especially if you ever wanted to know what Lou’s favorite Arctic Monkeys song is, or how Alex got those rips in the neck of his baby blue tee…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p><p>“What’s yehr erm… what’s yehr favorite gift I ever got yeh?”</p><p>Lou’s legs were draped over Alex’s as they lounged in the hotel bed, mid-afternoon before he was due to head to sound check.</p><p>“Will you be mad if it’s not something sweet and sentimental?” She asked him cautiously, wondering where he was going with this.</p><p>He made a face, “‘ave I ever gotten made at yeh, for anythin’?”</p><p>“True.” She smiled, playing with the wedding band on his finger. “My twenty-ninth birthday. You got me that vibrator.”</p><p>Alex’s eyebrows raised, and he grinned, “Not what I expected.”</p><p>She laughed, nudging him, “Alex. It was the vibrator that moved with music.” It took him a second to register and she added with a smirk, “we broke it.”</p><p>“Oh. Fuck. I remember now.” He pulled a face, quite pleased now as he recalled the memory. “That were a fuckin’ good surprise.”</p><p>“As if fucking you with that perfect voice isn’t enough; you had to make a playlist to match.”</p><p>“Spent a long time on that playlist.” He reminisced fondly, eyebrows raised, nodding his head. “Swear that fing were created by a musician…Only way they’d understand how to make that bass and percussion translate.”</p><p>“Oh. It translated.” Lou purred, softly, trying to remember what songs she’d gotten off to. “You loaded that list with so many good buzzy riffs. Zeppelin—”</p><p>“Ah… The Lemon Song. And Sabbath!”</p><p>“Turner. You put War Pigs on there.” Lou said pointedly, “<em>And then you ripped off that guitar riff and put it on a song on your next album!</em>” Lou’s voice got shrill when she thought back to the first time she’d heard AM.</p><p>Alex’s lips pursed and he stroked his hand over his goatee, “Every time I play the breakdown in Arabella onstage… I joost think about the way yeh came for meh, babeh.”</p><p>“So perverted.”</p><p>“But kind of romantic, no?”</p><p>Lou couldn’t help but laugh at that. “In a really sick way… yes.”</p><p>Alex’s fingers coasted up and down her forearm, “I blindfolded you.” He murmured, that night coming back to him now in a rush of images. The way she was lying on the bed with flushed cheeks after way too many drinks. “You wouldn’t stop talkin’. Told yeh to shut it or yeh wouldn’t get yehr gift.”</p><p>Lou threw her head back laughing, “I talk a lot when I drink. Shouldn’t have liquored me up so much.”</p><p>“It’s much more fun that way.” He grinned pinching her, “make a note. Weh need another one of those. Got more song ideas to give yeh endless orgasms.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m intrigued. Noted. Okay my turn…” she had a very specific memory in mind but she wanted to see if Alex had the same. “Since you’re back on tour again… what’s one of your favorite memories from the AM tour with me?”</p><p>“<em>With</em> you?” He repeated and it took him less than half a second to respond. “October. Arizona. Fink it were… ”</p><p>“Comerica theater.” Lou grinned, finishing his sentence. “<em>Yes.</em> Baby, I was hoping you’d say that.”</p><p>“That’s yehr favorite as well?”</p><p>With wide eyes, she nodded. “<em>God</em> you were so fucking hot that night; I nearly lost my mind off-stage watching you.”</p><p>“I remember seeing you pacing out of the corner of me eye.” He smirked, “All hot and bothered.”</p><p>“I almost left. I couldn’t take it. There was just… something about you that night. Maybe I was just really fucking horny I don’t know but…”</p><p>“Yeh lost it during My Propeller. Because it’s yehr favorite, love.”</p><p>She groaned, “It<em> is</em>. That song is pure sex. Stop lying to everyone.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “I know. Can’t. It’s like a running gag now.”</p><p>“Speaking of gag…” Lou raised an eyebrow, swallowing thickly; specifically remembering blowing him afterwards. She could still see the image of him above her, his lips parted, thick eyelashes against his flushed cheeks. The hair in his face, his fingers in her hair, holding her mouth down on him. She moaned.</p><p>Alex got a far-away look in his eyes, “Don’t think I ever came so hard in me life. Or destroyed a dressing room like that so fast…”</p><p>Lou’s cheeks hurt from smiling, “I remember you came off-stage before the encore and my fingers were itching to touch you and you held me around my waist and I impatiently dug my fingers into your shirt waiting while you guzzled water—”</p><p>“God forbid I get meself hydrated…”</p><p>“And then I kissed you so hard… it was probably obscene… and everyone saw and you didn’t even care…”</p><p>“Louella, yeh’re gettin all flushed now joost thinkin’ bout it,” he teased, sliding his hand up her bare thigh and resting it between her legs.</p><p>“I know.” She laughed almost breathless, “And then that fucking encore. You took forever I wanted to murder you. I think Katie told me to relax even. And then when you finally came off stage—”</p><p>“Yeh just flung yehrself at meh—”</p><p>“And you picked me up and carried me to the dressing room—”</p><p>“<em>Everyone </em>were watchin’.”</p><p>“Neither of us cared. I just wanted you. And you fucking <em>gave it to m</em>e.”</p><p>Alex chuckled and squeezed her thigh, “I did, babeh.”</p><p>“<em>So</em> good. And <em>so</em> hard.”</p><p>“Yeh were so loud, Lou…” The tips of Alex’s ears were turning red now recalling the way her voice echoed in that cinderblock room, how she screamed for him. The way she clawed at him, liked she couldn’t get enough.</p><p>“We broke things.”</p><p>“That were the only time I did anyfin’ like a proper dickhead rockstar.”</p><p>“Just for me.” She bit her lip, as madly in love with him now as she was back then.</p><p>“Only for you.”</p><p>She laced her fingers with his, “I ripped the neck of your shirt. You love that shirt. <em>I</em> love that shirt.”</p><p>Alex laughed again, “Still ‘ave it.”</p><p>“It’s a mess now though. But I think that’s what originally got me that night. I don’t know. You just. Had a look about you. The way you presented yourself onstage. I think I just—”</p><p>“Yeh were soaked, babeh. I remember. So fuckin’ wet.”</p><p>Lou moaned into a laugh, gripping his hand hard. “I <em>was</em>. I <em>am</em>. We need to stop talking about this. You have soundcheck in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“I do.” Alex made moves to get up, quite reluctantly. “Remember walking out to the buses that night?”</p><p>“You stopped for autographs. Meanwhile…”</p><p>“Meanwhile yeh were on that bus pacing again, like some sort of caged animal.”</p><p>“You did it intentionally.” She gave him a dirty look, remembering how he’d glanced back at her when he took that first album to sign. “Fucking bastard.”</p><p>“Couldn’t ignore those fans. Yeh know tha.” He searched for his phone and any other possessions he might need before meeting up with the guys and heading to the venue.</p><p>“I know. My kind-hearted and generous rockstar husband.”</p><p>“Yeh forgot ‘andsome, and ridiculously sexy.” Alex added, teasingly, “Besides yeh got a lovely ‘thank you’ for being the most gracious and caring and loving and beautiful girlfriend— at the time— in the universe.”</p><p>“I did. I was a lucky girl that night. Couldn’t walk for a day or two, but…” she shrugged, no reason to get up and make herself presentable until a little while later.</p><p>“Gotta go, love…” Alex came to the side of the bed and kissed her forehead, “… I’ll beh back in a bit.” Before he slipped out the door he added, “Yeh know… I fink they’re a couple of videos of that show in Phoenix on YouTube…”</p><p>He waited with baited breath, his hand on the door knob, listening for her response but only hearing her moan. With a smirk he closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to end it with <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nu301cnguUI&amp;feature=youtu.be">this video</a>. It inspired this little number. </p><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>